


Baby It's Cold Outside

by ohheykat



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohheykat/pseuds/ohheykat
Summary: The Nolan-Greene's first Christmas in New York with baby BB, what could go wrong?
Kudos: 7





	Baby It's Cold Outside

Indiana winter was not something to be played with. Emma knew this from the time she was a little kid who used to slip and slide down the sidewalks on her walks to elementary school, and Alyssa knew it all too well from the snow that got stuck in her hair and inevitably ended up soaking her shirt. They had been living in Indiana for nearly thirty years, but nothing could prepare them for Christmas in New York City. “There’s nothing like summer in the city,” Emma began to mumble as she watched Alyssa bundle eight-month-old in yet another blanket.

“Except it isn’t summer,” Alyssa interrupts, a small laugh escaping her lips. “Where’s your jacket?”

“I have it on.”

“I meant your big jacket. That little sweatshirt isn’t going to do anything against this snow.”

“Babe, I’ll be fine,” Emma rolls her eyes.

Alyssa raises her eyebrows. “I’m not taking care of you when you get sick.”

“I don’t get sick.”

“Uh-huh,” the brunette shakes her head before scooping their now thoroughly bundled son into her arms. “We should get going, Barry’s gonna be expecting us soon.”

Emma nods, and the two of them begin their walk to the subway. Alyssa takes notice of the slight shivering of her wife as they enter the station, but she simply shrugs as they board their train. By the time they’ve reached Barry’s, Emma is full-on shaking, but Alyssa still refuses to say anything. She doesn’t want to say “I told you so,” but at the same time, she totally does. “There are my girls!” Barry exclaims as he welcomes them into his apartment. “Where is my grandson?”

“Right here,” Alyssa presents their son proudly, and he even offers a little smile as Barry takes him into his arms.

“Oh my goodness,” the Broadway star kisses his forehead, absolutely in awe of the baby in his arms. “He’s getting so big. Are you ready for your first Christmas BB?” 

Alyssa helps unwrap him from the blankets and jackets she had bundled him in before following her wife into Barry’s living room. The older man sits in his armchair with his grandchild, cooing at his every move. Alyssa smiles as she watches, before scooting closer to Emma. She wraps her arms around the blonde’s waist, burying her head in her wife’s shoulder. “They look so happy,” Emma sighs happily, laying her head on top of Alyssa’s.

“Are you two ready to see the lights?” Barry asks. “It really is beautiful. DeeDee and Angie rave about it. Trent said it doesn’t compare to some light show he saw while he was at Julliard.”

“Of course,” Emma laughs. “But yeah, we’re ready to go whenever you are Dad.”

“Is that all you’re going to wear?” he questions, raising an eyebrow at Emma.

“Why is everyone suddenly so concerned with my fashion sense?” she asks, and both of the other adults laugh.

“Honey, I know you have no fashion sense,” Barry shakes his head as his adopted daughter, who promptly sticks her tongue out at him. “I’m just saying, it’s going to be really cold at the light show, and I know how prone you are to getting sick.”

“I am fine,” she emphasizes. “Can we get going?”  
Barry shakes his head but gets up to help bundle up BB once again. Nearly an hour later, the group is walking around the most beautiful wonderland of lights that any of them had ever seen. Barry holds his grandson close to him as he points out all of the lights, but Alyssa’s concern is with her wife. The blonde hasn’t stopped shaking since they got there, and she wishes she had convinced her to grab her bigger coat. As the four of them sit down for dinner, Alyssa carefully wraps her arms around Emma, who immediately leans into the touch. “Baby, you’re freezing,” she says softly, and Emma nods.

“I-I should-d-d have listened-ed t-t-to you,” she says, teeth chattering with each word. 

“It’s alright,” the brunette comforts, pulling off her jacket to wrap around the older girl’s shoulders. “Are you ready to start heading home?”

When she nods, Alyssa turns back to tell Barry but pauses. The older man looks so happy as he holds his grandson, who is absolutely captivated by everything glowing around him. “Hey, Barry?” she asks, and he looks up at her. “Emma isn’t feeling well, so I’m gonna go ahead and take her back to your house. If you want to stay out here with BB for a little bit, though, you totally can!”  
“I think I’d like that,” he grins at her, before pulling both her and her wife into a hug. “I hope you feel better, Em.”

“Thanks, dad,” she mumbles, before the two of them begin their trek back to the apartment.

Once they get there, the two of them end up snuggling up on the couch with hot chocolate, as Alyssa carefully runs her fingers through Emma’s tangled blonde locks. “I told you so,” she whispers playfully, and Emma giggles as she pecks her lips.

“Yes, yes you did.”   


* * *

A week later, Christmas morning arrives. Alyssa finds herself waking up peacefully in the hotel room, with BB still dreaming in his pop up crib next to her. “Good morning sweet boy,” she coos as she lifts him up, watching as his eyes flutter open. “Wanna help me make breakfast for Mommy?” she asks as walks towards the door. “Well, less make, more go downstairs and get it.”  
By the time she returns to the room, Emma is sitting up, groggily rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “Hey beautiful,” Alyssa grins as she holds out a plate of pancakes. “I brought you breakfast.”  
“I’m really not hungry ‘Lys,” Emma says, and it’s then that Alyssa gets a good look at her.

Although normally pale, her skin seemed even whiter than it had the night before. Her cheeks were flushed, and Alyssa couldn’t help but notice the small line of sweat on her forehead. She carefully sets BB in his pop up crib before laying a hand on her forehead, frowning at the heat she feels coming off of her. “Oh baby,” she says softly as she kisses her head. “You’re sick.”  
“On Christmas?” it almost sounds like she’s going to cry, which makes Alyssa’s heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

“Hey hey,” she whispers, pulling Emma into her arms. “You’re alright, I promise. We can still have Christmas, we just gotta do it a little differently.”

After a quick phone call to Barry about the situation, the girls and their son were soon back at his apartment, as he quickly took his grandson and pointed them to his spare bedroom. Normally, they would have stayed there the night before, but Emma had been too tired to travel again. 

Inside, they found two stockings, each one labeled with their names. As they opened them, they realized that not only were there the regular Christmas goodies that he would give them, but tissues and flu supplies as well. As Emma curls up on the bed, Alyssa quickly gets a cold washcloth to place on her forehead and some medicine to help with her fever. Once she’s satisfied with her treatment, she fall into the bed next to her, pulling Emma as close to her chest as she can. “I love you pretty girl,” she kisses the back of her head, and Emma holds onto her hand tighter.

That’s how Barry would find them hours later, snuggled up in bed, both of their hair wild and messy. He quickly snags his phone from his pocket with one hand, while continuing to hold BB with the other. As he snaps a picture, he smiles at his grandson. “One day, you’ll thank me for that.”


End file.
